One Choice- SYOC
by hungergamesareamazing5517
Summary: 10 halfbloods. All starting their journey to camp halfbloood alone, but finding help from eachother as the danger grows faster. Now, half bloods must prove thenselves by journeying to camp with no cars, no families helping them. Can they make it? Or will they perish in the face of their cruelest enemies? SYOC OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

I'm going to try out a SYOC for PJO! This will actually be my second one, but my old account was hacked and goofed up, so I'm doing a new one. Basically, I take 10 half bloods (your OC's) And they go on an adventure to try to make it to camp half blood. Over the course of the story, they set up, though I'm the beginning they're all alone. Yeah, a few of them will die.

But this is PJO, not the hunger games, so it isn't going to be super brutal, I promise.

I also promise the following:

- I will finish this

- I write really well

- you will like it

- it will be suspenseful and exciting!

So I'd love for you to submit. This is not first come first serve, so use detail in the form! Alright, here's the form. It will also be posted on my bio. They must be between the ages of 8 and 16.

Half blood form

BASICS

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Godly parent:

Mortal parent:

Siblings:

Personality:

Backstory:

Reason for heading off to camp half blood:

APPEARANCE

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Ethnicity:

Style (clothes they like to wear):

Defining feature:

Other:

MISCELLANEOUS

Can they did:

Possible romance:

Favourite weapon:

Any special powers:

Anything else I forgot:

Thanks, and please submit!


	2. OC List!

Alright guys!

I had to do a lot of thinking about this, because all the characters I recieved- And I mean all of them- were really well made. I have to say, it was a huge challenge to pick out these top ten. I really don't want to hurt anyone's feelings by this, but I'm just going to say it bluntly; I had to choose the OC's that would be best for the story. I know that some of you worked really hard on your submission, and again, it was a super hard decision.

But now for what you've been waiting for!

The top ten choices, and the OC's for the story!

1. Tessa Haybury (Connie rose)

2. Tara Evander (C. J. Selgas)

3. Blaise Hemingway (enmfaming4)

4. Henry Plate (spikey devil)

5. Willow Rose Mavis (Ya Wouldn't Understand)

6. Acacia Helen Mavis (Ya Wouldn't Understand)

7. Elizabeth Fiore (sweetopal15)

8. Jacelle "Jace" Hernandez (Lady Ember Returns)

9. Morgan Theiren (CFaDr105)

10. Skylar Jones. (NoobInArmour)

Congratulations to those who made the cut!

For those of you who had a tribute on the above list:

Your OC was chosen from more than 50 entries. That means they were well rounded, good quality, and seriously well thought up. I am assuming that, if you can make such a good tribute, you can also make an amazing review. I am expecting you all to review every chapter with your opinions on what's happening, etc. Remember, I have more than fourty backup OCs that I can throw in to replace yours if you never read or review.

I doubt that I'll have to do that though.

Anyway, congratulations, and I'll be posting the first chapter asap! I can't wait to work with these great characters, and, even if yours didn't make it in, I hope that you all read and review the story!


	3. Tessa Haybury

Before I start this first real chapter, there are a few things you need to know about this story. 1. There are A LOT of busses, bus stops, and anything to do with busses in this story. They always end up in these. No clue why, but yeah. 2. If you skip chapters, you will end up very confused. 3. This will get very intense at some point. Okay, that's all for now. Now what you've been waiting for... first chapter.

Tessa Haybury POV (14 years old)

I hear a squawking sound and a flurry of wings beating down. My eyes open and I sit up, immediately looking up at the sky. A huge flock of crows have landed in the tree above me. Crows. They always seem to be following me. I wave my hands and click my tongue and they start flapping away, their beady black eyes still fixated on my face. I stare up at the sky for a moment and then pick up my duffel bag and start walking out of the forest, to the main road. Ill be safer out there, I think. I've been on the run for six whole months now, and am still alive. Quite a feat, if you ask me, But such luck never lasts long. I have to start off to camp- now- or I won't survive the month. I'm almost positive about that.

It didn't use to be like this. For the first nine years of my life, I lived with my father, who worked for NASA. At that point, I didn't know that Athena was my mom, and I thought that my mother had died. That's what he told me.

But dad never really had enough time for me; work was his priority. Always. I was just too young to get it, and he was always my hero. I had a long string of nannies because of that, all of whom I got very attached to- but all of whom left. They said that I was different. Until the one I had when I was nine. I thought she was different, she had this mysterious touch to her.

She was an empousa. One day, she beheaded my father, right there in front of me. I just ran and ran and ran, as far away from there as I could. I was on the run for a while. But then I met Connie and Jace. They were wonderful: two adult demigods so had never gone to camp half blood. They were married, and had a little house where they let me and six other demigods on the run stay. They taught me about my lineage, and skills, like fighting. They even made me a weapon- a silver necklace that turns into a ninjas stars. I stayed there for two and a half years, the best years of my life. But one day I came home to the house, and it was deserted. The shutters were torn off, the paint dyed almost red in spots. And they were gone, all of them.

So I started running again, And now I'm here, six months later, in a forest by the freeway somewhere in well... somewhere.

And I'm going to camp. Just a few days ago, back in a town, I overheard a satyr talking about camp. Its the only safe place for me, I've been wandering for years, and I'm done with it.

I rummage through my duffel bag and pull out a tee shirt that says "Shadowhunters, looking better in black than the widows of our enemies since 1234."

I love books, therefore I love quotes. What can I say?

I also pull out frayed denim shorts, my sword necklace, and a bracelet. I close the bag, and then open it again, pulling out my dad's NASA employee badge, and slip it into the pocket of the shorts. I still miss him.

I'll always miss him.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk into the public bathroom to change. I get changed, and then I take my comb and untangle my curly brown hair as well as I can, then twist it into a bun and fasten it with Bobby pins. I stuff the rest of my my things back into my bag and look in the foggy, fingerprint-smeared mirror for a moment. Then I unlatch the door and start to walk along the side of the freeway.

It would help to have a map, but for now, my main goal is to walk until I find a bus stop, so I can get a ride. I have some money from Connie for that sole purpose, And I intend to use it.

I'm strong, I know I can make it. I walk as the cars whiz past me, But there are no town in sight. So I just walk.

And walk.

And walk.

Pretty soon The streetlights switch on, signifying that I have, in fact, been walking all day. My stomach growls and I pick up my pace, not wanting to be alone on the road at night when the monsters come out. I walk And walk And walk until I finally see the lights of a town ahead of me, and start to jog until I reach the sign.

"Willkommen bei Dead End Einbahnstraße."

Oh, I've heard about these. They're German town in the U.S. One of my nannies, Elsie, was from one of these. I remember, she taught me some German. But I can't remember anymore. Maybe it'll come back to me. I walk into the town, searching for a nice bench to sleep on.

It is eerily silent here. There are no lights on, only the faint glow of the streetlights outside the town. I look around for a while, and then realize that the place must be deserted, so I begin to walk towards the gate. Then a cold hand touches my shoulder.

"Hello my leibling." A voice, thick with a German accent, says behind me. I slowly turn around and look up at a tall, thin, grey haired woman. "Welcome to Dead End. You look hungry. Come with me." With that, she takes my hand and guides me towards a small, cosy looking house. In my heart, I know that I need to get out of here. But a warm feeling fills me, and I willingly follow the woman into her house.

After all, what could happen?

And That concludes Tessa's first POV. I'll be going in order of the rankings, and then they'll slowly find eachother and each chapter will feature a bunch of them. But for now, you need to get to ? know them each. So what did you think of Tessa? Her history? The town? And the woman? Please review!

hungergamesareamazing5517


	4. authors note

Hi everyone.

It's me.

I'm sorry I haven't written for a while, But I have a confession, just because I want you to understand.

First of all, I'm just a kid. I'm thirteen years old, so yeah, you know that now. Second, I've been suffering from cancer for almost two years now, and I'm in the final stages, as in, I'm going to die soon. Every chapter you get is written in a hospital bed, or in my own bed, if I'm lucky. And when I don't write, its because I'm really sick. I've been having chemo, and I'm just not up to anything.

But I hate breaking promises, and I really want to finish this story, truly I do. But know, that you're going to get more chapters, I promise. But they're going to stop at some point, not because I wanted to leave the story hanging, but because my own story has been left hanging.

My stories give me comfort, because I feel like I'm one of the characters, and I can write out their stories and choose what happens to them, and people tell me that they like it, and I have a reason to keep going. I don't want to just dissapear from this world without a trace, I want to die fighting for my life, or sacrificing myself for my friends, like my characters do.

But I don't get to.

Anyway, I'm going to try to make a chapter tonight, if I can, but I just thought you guys should know that my promise to finish this story may be unintentionally broken, broken by a force more powerful than life.

Infinity

Blurred lines fly among a blanket of black

Falling upon beds of stars and tumbling into infinity.

Constellations melt into suns of different worlds

As sweet music fades from the night.

Golden orbs of eternity vanish, dull light sweeps,

and worlds away the sun rises on day.

Past and future blur into a single swirl of blue

In a marble, catching the light of a drop of dew.


End file.
